


Snatcher knows nothing about children

by microwaveswithlegs



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, dad Snatcher, haha tsundadere KsjfhskFHASKfjahf, he dosn't know it yet but hes practically her dad, he's such a fukin SoON dEH RAy, i've never posted a fic before, or wrote a sick fic, this was a gift for my gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveswithlegs/pseuds/microwaveswithlegs
Summary: Snatcher totally dosn't care about hat kid even a little, nope not at all,  "I don't care" he says as he cooks her soup and reads her bedtime stories.





	Snatcher knows nothing about children

Snatcher wasn’t fond of hat kid, she was annoying and constantly pestered him despite him telling her numerous times that, no.. he didn’t want to humor her and be her ‘bff’. He didn’t like her, so it wasn’t out of concern that he would often find himself following her around subcon to make sure she didn’t get herself killed. Again, it’s not like he cared or anything, he just didn’t want to deal with the aftermath of letting the kid die on his watch. His forest was dangerous! Just how he liked it! He didn’t want it any other way! It’s not his fault the kid was stupid and didn’t know how to not get herself hurt! He rolls his eyes as he watches her hopping from branch to branch over the swamp, not taking any note of him if she even noticed him at all. He highly doubts she did, he was expertly blended in with the shadows. He tenses up as she wobbles nearly falling off a branch, watching as she quickly regains her balance. He huffs, stupid kid..should have be more careful then he wouldn’t have to watch her. Honestly who in their right mind would let their kid travel alone in space anyways? He swears he was gonna find out who her parents were just so he can make them pay for him wasting his time as babysitter. He’s snapped out of his little daydream by a sudden shout of surprise and a splash. He looks to the branch the kid was on before...empty, he glances down to the swamp below where he sees her struggling to swim in the water. Hat kid had never been a strong swimmer and it certainly didn’t help when the swamp practically tried to pull you down as soon as you touched it. Snatcher was off his branch in an instant, zipping down snatching the kid out of the water just before her head sunk under. Hat kid made a noise of surprise as she was suddenly yanked out of the water, looking around in confusion, looking back at him as he set her down. He started to look her over with a tight frown noticing as she started to shiver a bit.  
“Of course you thought a swim in the swamp was a good idea this time of year!” he rolls his eyes. Autumn had started recently, so it was starting to get chilly, not to mention the fact it was usually pretty cold around here anyways. He sighs a bit accepting the fact that he would probably have to take her back to his place to get dry. That's when he noticed the way she was looking at him, with big eyes like he was her hero or something.  
“Don’t look at me like that kid! The only reason I saved your sorry hide is cause of our contract!” he hisses...even though the contract makes no note of protecting her.  
hatkid smirked up at him, she knows this fact,  
“Alright sure, Snatcher you keep telling yourself that!” She giggles a bit, he gives her an offended look and is about to say something when she interrupts him  
“I’m going back to your place! It’s warmer there!”  
He watches her march past him towards his tree like she owned the place before he just sighed and followed after her.  
“Allright kid, lets go,” he grumbles.

Its thankfully not too far of a trip and he helps her get up the vine that connected the hollow tree he lived in to the ground. He digs around trying to find a blanket or something to toss at her, eventually finding what was probably once a blanket but it was kind of just a rag now. He heard hatkid blow a raspberry as he held it up.  
“Well what do you want from me kid?? I’m a ghost I don’t need blankets!” he glares at her and she crosses her arms and he kind of just tosses it at her, laughing in amusement as she tries to get it off her face. Eventually she managed to get it off, glaring at him  
“You’re rude!” She huffed but wrapped herself up in it anyways.  
“Yeah kiddo, We’ve been over this a few times! I’m not nice!” He grins at her as he sits down in his chair, going to grab his book. However his plans are foiled as, suddenly he gets a soaking wet child in his lap shoving his book onto the floor. Snatcher sighs in defeat and just lets her snuggle up against him. He grimaced as the child got him wet as well,  
“Kiddo, your getting me wet too,”  
“Well then your just going to have to suffer!” She hums snuggling more against him. He grumbles something under his breath as he just wraps an arm around her. He doesn't know what the kid wants from him it's not like he really gives off body heat. He just sighs and looks out at subcon blankly letting his mind wander. He never really quite understood why the kid kept coming around, or why he let her stay, but at this point he was starting to not care, he had grown used to her company these last few months and honestly it would just be weird not to have her around at this point. He hears her yawn and his attention is back on her,  
“Hey don’t you fall asleep on me!” he huffed and she glanced over at him tiredly, already starting to get comfortable,  
“Kid i’m serious I have things I need to do!” He huffed as she just snuggled against him more. He frowned and picked her up by the back of her shirt making her yelp in surprise as he gently sets her on the ground.  
“SNatcherrrr I wanna stay here!.” she whines  
“No kid...not tonight, Like I said, I have things to do,” he grumbles sternly, That wasn’t completely a lie, he still hadn’t done his rounds for the night since he had been busy trailing after the kid.  
“Please?” She whimpers sticking out her lip in a pout and rocking on her heels slightly with big sad eyes. Ah….well that tugs on the old ghost’s heartstrings a bit as he looks down at her. He sighs and shakes his head leaning back  
“No! I said no and that’s that!” He huffs crossing his arms and closing his eyes.  
“I don’t need some brat keeping me from doing my duties any more than you already have!” He continues, pausing and opening his eyes when he hears a little sniffle, looking down at her in surprise as she wipes tears away from her eyes.  
“O..okay I understand..y..you don’t w..want me here..it’s..fine.” she sniffles quietly,  
Snatcher watched with wide eyes as she started to walk off, well now he just felt shitty,  
“Kid, wait.” he sighs, he can’t believe he’s doing this, Hatkid paused at the entrance of the tree looking back at him sadly. Snatcher groans and rolls his eyes  
“You can stay…” He barely got the words out of his mouth and he had a child launching herself onto his lap giggling like she hadn’t just been crying five secounds ago.  
“I knew you wouldn’t let me leave!!” She laughs looking up at him with a smug grin...did she just?...God dammit this kid just played him like a fiddle didn’t she? He just glares down at her.  
“Your a little shit you know that?” He growls  
“Yep~!” She hums sticking her tongue out at him before she snuggles up to him again burying her face against the fluff in his neck. He just sighs and gets comfortable setting a hand on her back and holding her close...god he had gone soft, hadn't he? He leans back with a tight frown on his face, he couldn’t decide if this was an issue or not so he decided to not think of it too much, closing his eyes and deciding to let himself drift off into a nap as well.

\--------------------------------------

It had been a couple days since Snatcher had last heard from the kid, not that he was worried about her, since she usually showed up at least every other day if nothing else, He was just curious! That’s all! He had no worries for her whatsoever as he paced back and forth in his tree, glancing out at the spot she would land on when she came down from her ship…Where was she?? He frowned clasping his hands together carefully squeezing them together to try to calm himself down as his mind started to wander, Did something happen? His heart sank as he imagined the kid having come down while he wasn’t paying attention and running off, of her falling into the swamp again but this time getting dragged down into it,He felt it as his claws dug into his hands as he tried to dismiss the pesky worries no that wouldn’t happen, she was smarter than that, plus the subconites would have came to tell him by now. They were everywhere and would have seen something. He took a deep breath, he doesn't know why he was freaking out so bad about this, again he didn’t care about her! So why should he be worried that she ran off to find some time pieces and got herself into more than she could handle. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought before it started to bother him more. He groaned and slinked his way outside staring up at the sky, seeing the distant shape of the kid’s ship in the distance. Maybe he should go check on her? Just to prove to himself that she was fine and all this worrying was for nothing. He mulled it over for a few moments before deciding that yes, it was a good idea! He dove into the ground focusing his energy on teleporting himself up to her ship, soon the dark atmosphere of subcon was gone and replaced with the soft light of the kid’s ship. He looked around seeing no signs of her at first.  
“Kid?” He called out, after a few moments of no answer he started to look around a frown on his face as he floated his way up towards the kitchen, poking his head in there, nothing, not even the cat who usually was in there. He pulled away before deciding the next best place would be to check the kid’s bedroom. He makes his way over carefully, slipping his way into the hallway that lead to her room, slowly making his way along before poking his head into the room. It was dark, the light was off for some reason as he made the rest of the way in. He glances towards the bed noticing a shape curled up on it under the blankets. The kid was sleeping?!? That's what she's been doing? He was worrying over her and she was just sleeping!? A sudden cough snapped him out of his thoughts and he perked up, oh, He made his way over to her and now that he was closer he could see her better. She was pale and clammy, her eyes had bags under them and she was trembling slightly and her hair was an absolute mess. He frowns and tries to think of what to do, does he just leave her?? Should he do something? What does he do in this situation??  
“Snatcher?” A hoarse whimper caught his attention as he stared down at her in surprise, oh so she wasn’t sleeping.  
“Oh you're awake..” He hums as she looks up at him, giving him a weak smile  
“Yeah..can’t sleep...my head hurts..And I’m hungry.” she croaks quietly,  
“You’re hungry? What about that cat? The one who usually cooks for you?”  
“Cookie? She won't be here for a bit...she had some things she had to do..”  
Snatcher frowns, wow the kid really didn’t have anyone to take care of her did she? He let out a sigh rolling his eyes.  
“Really? She’s just off doing things? God I guess I have to do everything around here huh?” he grumbles.  
“Wait here kid, I’ll try to get something for you,” He huffs leaving before she could say another word. He quickly zoomed his way out into the main room and into the kitchen, almost knocking over the poor Roomba as he went. As soon as he was in the kitchen he started to scavenge through the cupboards to find SOMETHING he could cook. Eventually with a triumphant noise he managed to find a can of chicken noodle soup, Now he may be good at a lot of things but he was not known as the best cook in the world, but he’s pretty sure he can manage some chicken noodle soup. He dug around managing to find the can opener and a pot relatively easily as he set the pan on the stove before cracking open the can. He poured the soup into the pan and sat back...well now to wait. He hummed quietly to himself, this is not how he thought his day was going to go at all, he thought he was going to come up here see the kid was fine and then go back home to sit around some more but the kid just HAD to be sick didn’t she? And she just HAD to not have anyone else to take care of her, so once again he was stuck being babysitter. He stared down at the slowly cooking soup with a sigh..Who was he kidding? He was gladly doing this for her, he really just didn’t care anymore did he? She definitely made his life more interesting that's for sure, to the point where he looked forward to her visits everyday. And earlier as much as he wanted to deny it, he was genuinely worried about her. His frown grew as he thought about it, He was starting to care about her...he didn’t like it, he didn’t want to care! The last few times he cared about someone things didn’t go well at all! He growled to himself quietly as he tried not to think about the past. This was different though..right? Maybe he could afford to care a little bit? Yeah, just a little bit, not too much it will be fine. He is snapped out of his thoughts as he decides he should probably check on the soup god about time it was done! He turns off the stove and fetches spoon and a bowl to pour it into, before carefully making his way back to the bedroom. When he gets there, hatkid is still curled up in her bed, but her eyes open almost as soon as he enters. She sits up and looks at the bowl in his hands making grabby hands towards it.  
“Gee kid not even a thank you! How disrespectful!” he huffs,  
“Sorry, I’m just really hungry,” she mumbled, he chuckles and hands it to her carefully  
“Careful you don’t burn yourself it's hot.” he warns watching as she nods and takes it from him, wasting no time in eating it. He sighs and takes a seat next to her bed, it doesn't take her long to scarf down the food and before snatcher knows it she’s setting the empty bowl on her nightstand next to her hat. She gets comfy again and looks up at him with a content smile.  
“Thank you Snatcher...that really helped.” she says, sounding a little sleepy, He just looks down at her, a small smile pulling at his lips as well as he reaches over, lightly ruffling her hair.  
“You’re welcome brat..” He hums fondly, Hat kid just smiles up at him more and leans into his hand a bit.  
“Snatcher? Can you read me a story?” she asks quietly, The ghost looks away for a moment looking like he’s really thinking it over.  
“Hmm I suppose I could,” He says floating over to the kid’s bookshelf. She looks surprised, like she didn’t fully expect him to say yes but soon she just scooted over slightly in her bed making room for snatcher as he made his way over to sit on her bed next to her. She almost instantly snuggled up against him, looking up at him expectantly. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her as he started to read, some fairytale, He’s never been fond of those, unless it's the ones by those grimm brothers or whatever, now THOSE were good fairytales. He didn’t even notice until about through it that hatkid had fallen asleep clinging to him until her light snoring had interrupted him and he glanced down with wide eyes.  
“Really kid? Couldn’t even make it to the end of the story?” He grumbled under his breath half heartedly as he closed the book and set it aside. Well might as well get comfey, he has the feeling he isn’t going to be leaving any time soon... 


End file.
